What have to be told must be told
by Karsten69
Summary: A sequel to Daijin's Tears of love tears of hope. Sakura has received a letter from her love Syaoran. And she must survive the week before he comes. but when he arrives will her family accept it. Oneshot. S&S Read


Disclaimer: I own no rights to Card Captor Sakura or any of the characters. They are owned by the fantastic CLAMP.

A sequel to Tears of Love Tears of hope. A one shot made by Daijin. Warning Anime & Manga spoilers. One shot. Some romantic stuff. S&S.

What have to be told must be told.

Resume: Four months have passed since the end of the second movie and where Sakura told Li about the Hope card and her love for him at the penguin park.

Yay´´ Sakura was very happy. She had got a letter from Li-kun telling that he came to Japan to visit her next week. She read the letter again.

Dear Sakura-chan I will come to Japan next week because I miss you so much. I wonder if it is the time to tell the others about you and me? I wonder how they will react. Love Syaoran. Sakura holds the letter close to her chest.

He was coming, her Syaoran-kun was coming to see her. She rushed to her room almost colliding with her big brother on the way.

hey watch where you go kaiju!´´ She was in such a daze that she didn't bother to answer him.

She slam opens the door and slams it again after she entered. This gave her some yelling form her big brother. Setting her back to the door and just melted. Like she used to do when she had been in 'love' with Yukito-san. This time however she did not grab Kero-chan and made him spin so he was dizzy afterwards.

What's wrong´´ Kero-chan asked half heartily. He was playing a new game so he wasn't paying that much attention to her.

S-y-a-o-r-a-n-kun´´ she said. More to herself than Kero.

What is with that brat?´´

She snapped back to reality. uh nothing, nothing.´´

what?´´ Kero said.

I said nothing.´´ she raised her voice.

Sakura-san are you alright?´´ her father asked from downstairs.

I'm fine.´´ She replied.

Maybe she is lonely.´´ Her brother replied. She has been talking to herself a lot lately. Maybe she has created an illusionary friend´´

Shut up Onii-chan.´´ she yelled at him.

Sakura look what you made me do.´´ Kero-chan said.

Huh.´´

You made me get a game over screen.´´ Kero was weeping openly.

Gomen Kero-chan I will make it up to you by making you some cake.´´

Yay cake.´´ Kero replied, his greedy appetite for cakes hadn't decreased at all.

Ohh, that's right´´ Sakura said. She went to her bed and pulled the phone she had got from Tomoyo-chan. She would call her best friend to let her know the good news.

**Ding ding**. **click**

Hai, This is Daidouji's residence.´´ Tomoyo's beautiful smooth voice answered.

Tomoyo-chan.´´

Sakura-chan.´´ Tomoyo excitedly said. Interrupting what Sakura was saying.

Tomoyo-chan.´´ Sakura said again. Something good is happening.´´

What is happening?´´ Tomoyo asks.

Syaoran is coming to see me next week´´ Sakura is giggling while saying it.

That is good news for you Sakura-chan.´´

Thank you Tomoyo-chan. I can't wait.´´

Unless you want to use the **TIME** card you have to wait and I want to film it if you want to use **TIME.**

I guess I will wait for him to arrive. The longer you wait the sweeter the reward.´´

That's true.´´ Tomoyo replies.

Sakura-san dinner is ready.´´

Got to go now Tomoyo-chan my dad is saying dinner is ready.´´

Hai see you at school tomorrow´´

yeah see you at school´´ click

**beep beep click**

yawn´´ Sakura gets up and out of bed after turning her alarm clock of. She slowly changes from night clothes to school uniform.After she is done her father calls

Sakura-san breakfast is ready.

´´ Hai´´ she answers she gets down the stairs quickly because she thinks of the coming week.

Is it going to rain?´´ her brother say. You came down after calling your name only once.´´

She stomps on his foot.

Ouch´´ he massages his foot to make the pain go away.

You two get along just fine this early in the morning.´´ Sakura's father said.

Sakura chooses not to follow up on that. Sakura sits down and Says, Itadekimasu.´´

After the meal she rises and says, thanks for breakfast.

You had enough?´´ Fujitaka asked.

Yeah I had enough. Where is Onii-chan?´´

He already left.´´

HOE, Ikimasu father.´´

Have a safe trip.´´

She takes on her skates and she skates as fast as she can to make up for the lost time. She finally catches up to her brother.

Panting. You could have waited for me.´´

He sighs. Ah. Oi Yuki.

Ohayo gozaimasu Yukito-san.´´

Ohayo Sakura-chan. Ohayo Toya.´´ (So tempted to write chan but I really shouldn't)

They follow the road to school when Sakura suddenly said, Yukito-san you know what? The one destined for me is coming next week. I can hardly wait.´´

That's good for you Sakura-chan.´´ He replied.

What are you two talking about?´´ Toya asked.

Nothing´´ both says at the same time.

Hmm´´ Toya said suspiciously.

Ahh.´´ Yukito said. We have arrived at your school Sakura-chan.´´

Yeah we have.´´

See you later.´´ Yukito says as he throws a candy at Sakura like in the old times.

Sakura as in the old times catches the candy.

Yukito-san always carries food around doesn't he.´´ Tomoyo said suddenly appearing it seemed, out of nowhere.

Sakura got a shock so big she almost jumped backwards. Hoe.´´

A moment after Sakura calmed down she replied, yeah he does. But that only indicates he is healthy.´´

How truly you speak Sakura-chan.´´ Tomoyo said. But we better get to the class before the bell rings.´´

You're right about that.´´ Sakura said.

They go into the classroom. Ohayo Minna-san.´´ Sakura said very cheerfully.

Oh my Sakura-chan you're really cheerful this morning.´´ Naoko said.

Yeah I really am.´´

**Ding dong** I will tell you after the class.´´ Sakura rushed to say before the teacher came.

Ohayo Minna-san.´´ the teacher said as he entered the room.

Ohayo sensei.´´ the students said in unison.

Now for today's first class we are…´´ the teacher said.

But Sakura wasn't listening she was daydreaming about next week when her beloved would come and visit her. She let's out a sigh.

Kinomoto-san what is wrong with you?!´´ the teacher said sharply.

Hoe!´´ Sakura Replied.

You weren't paying attention were you?´´

No I'm very sorry for that.´´ Sakura replied with sorry written all over her face.

Are you feeling alright Kinomoto-san?´´

Hai I'm alright.´´

Then follow class.´´

**Ding dong** the class is over and Sakura lets out a sigh of anguish.

Sakura-chan you really need to follow class.´´ Chiharu said.

I know I'm just distracted.´´

By what?´´

That's the thing I wanna say to you´´ Sakura said, Syaoran-kun is coming in the following week to visit me.´´

IS HE REALLY?!´´The three girls shouted. It was unusual for him to be like that.

Hoe.´´ Sakura was almost blown away by the noise of their shouting.

Sakura's head is spinning. After a while she regains her composure. Yes he is. And I'm so looking forward to it.´´

WHAT?!´´ the girls exclaimed Hoe.´´ Sakura was dizzy again.

Sakura-chan have you told him what you feel?´´ Naoko said.

Yes I have.´´ Sakura replied A little nervous to talk about this subject any longer.

I wish you all good luck in the future.´´ Rika Replied.

Arigato.´´ Sakura Said Blushing a little. But it is a little early to say things like that.´´

It is never too early to say things like that´´ Chiharu interrupted.

Hearing Rika and Chiharu say things like that really made Sakura blush.

Sakura-chan you're face is beet red.´´ Naoko commented.

I kno..´´

**Ding dong **next class started.

When the teacher went in Sakura nearly got a shock. It was her former teacher.

Konnichi wa class.´´

Konnichi wa sensei.´´ the class said.

Sakura couldn't understand it, what was she doing here?

I am Kaho Mizuki your new Teacher in these classes.´´ I hope you will take good care of me.´´

HAI!!´´ the whole class replied.

Well then should we start today's lesson?´´ Mizuki said.

Sakura couldn't concentrate on the work they had in this class.

She was too shocked to concentrate. _Does that mean Eriol-kun is here too?_

**Ding dong **the recess bell sounded loud and clear.

Ahh that class went away quickly.´´ Mizuki said. Kinomoto-san?´´

H-Hai´´ Sakura replied quickly.

Do you have a few minutes I would like to talk with you.´´

They walk around the school ground. Sakura-san.´´

Hai.´´

You wonder why I am here.´´

yeah.´´ Sakura says while nodding.

Well I am here to teach. Eriol said that I should follow my feelings and my dream.´´

So this time I am just here to teach.´´

How come no one remembers you?´´ Sakura asked.

You of all people should know.´´

Magic´´ Sakura replied.

Yes but more importantly is that Eriol is in town for a few days.´´

He is?´´

Yes he is. So I suggest that you visit him while you have the chance to do it.´´

I will.´´ Sakura is very excited now. One of her friends is in town.

**Ding dong** the bell sounds again. Another class is on the way.

See you later Sakura-san.´´

See you Mizuki-sensei.´´

The rest of the day is just a bore for Sakura and Tomoyo. They are too excited to think about school.

**Ding dong **the last bell rings at last.

Sakura and Tomoyo pack their backs in a hurry. They say goodbye to their classmates. Then they leave the school.

They were in a hurry.´´ Naoko noticed.

Who knows why?´´ Chiharu said.

Tomoyo stops outside the school. What's wrong Tomoyo-chan.´´

Where should we find Eriol-kun?´´

I have no idea.´´

Sakura-chan we're charging out of school and don't know where to go.´´ Tomoyo said.

Maybe we should ask Mizuki-sensei´´ Sakura said.

Good idea but where should we find her.´´ Tomoyo asked.

I don't know that either.´´

Sakura-chan maybe you should try and feel their magic presence?´´ Tomoyo suggested.

Good idea Tomoyo-chan.´´ Sakura said as she closed her eyes to concentrate.

I can feel a strong magical presence at my home.´´

But isn't that Kero-chan´´

No his presence is the same as mine so it is not him.´´

It is Clow Reed-san's presence. It is Eriol-kun.´´

Is Eriol-kun at your house Sakura-chan?´´

Yes he is´´

Then lets go see him.´´ Tomoyo sounded happily when she said that, Sakura noticed.

I know a way to get there fast.´´ Sakura said grinning slightly. Let's use magic.´´

Hai!´´ Tomoyo said.

**Key which hides the powers of stars, show your true form before me I Sakura command you under our contract. RELEASE!**´´

Her magic staff reaching its full length. **FLY**.´´ The staff got wings. **ILLUSION** Shield us from others view.´´ They could feel **ILLISUON** on their skin.

Then Tomoyo-chan jump on and let's greet Eriol-kun.´´ they lifted from the ground soaring up into the sky.

They flew in the air on their way to Sakura's home. There it was her home.

They landed and she undid the magic.

I wonder if Eriol-kun is still here.´´ Tomoyo said nervously.

Oh he is here.´´ Sakura assured her.

How can you be so sure?´´

The moment I used magic he sensed it and he knew we were coming.´´

I hope you're right.´´

let's find out.´´Sakura said.

She goes the last few steps till the door. Opens the door and looks in.

The house seems empty but Sakura could feel that someone is in the house.

She concentrates again and this time she feels the presence in her room.

Tomoyo-chan he is in my room.´´

They go upstairs and past her brother's room. She grabs the handle and carefully opens the door.

Konnichi wa Sakura-san and Daidouji-san.´´ Eriol said surprising them.

Konnichi wa Eriol-kun.´´ they both replied.

Sakura-san could you stop these two?´´ Eriol asked.

Sakura hadn't noticed before now but Spinel and Kero were having a fight.

Sakura's voice sounded loud and clear. KERO-CHAN!´´

The fighting subsided.

Ah Sakura you're home.´´

Kero-chan. Why were you fighting with Spinel?´´

We were just..´´

I don't care what you just was.´´ How can you fight with guests who has just arrived?´´ Sakura yelled.

I'm sorry´´ said Kero looking really sorry.

So Eriol-kun what are you here for?´´

I just came to visit really.´´

Oh really?´´

Okay you got me. I'm here too stay.´´

That's great for both you and Tomoyo-chan´´ Sakura said.

Huh?´´ Both Eriol and Tomoyo said sounding confused.

I mean aren't the two of you in lo..´´ Sakura said realising that she had said too much.

No Sakura-chan my heart belongs to someone else not him.´´ Tomoyo replied

That goes for me as well Sakura-san. My heart belongs to another person as well.´´

Then you're not?´´ Sakura said sounding puzzled.

No.´´ Both said.

Hoe. I'm so sorry´´

It doesn't matter Sakura-san.´´ If my heart didn't belong to that other person then I would love Daidouji-san.´´

The same goes for me Sakura-chan if I had not fallen in love with y..´´ Tomoyo suddenly stopped blushing slightly.

Sakura looked even more puzzled.

Then I could love Eriol-kun.´´ Tomoyo continued.

But today you sounded like well.´´ Sakura said.

Like I missed him like there was no tomorrow?´´ Tomoyo finished.

Yeah.´´

Eriol-kun is a very close friend so of course I missed him.´´

Ohh that is how it was.´´

Yes Sakura-chan that's how it is.´´

By the way Sakura-san.´´ Eriol interrupted. What have you been doing since sealing the NOTHING card?´´

I have been at school and doing the normal things and stuff.´´ Sakura replied.

What about you Daidouji-san?´´

I have been filming Sakura-chan every moment I could.´´ Tomoyo said with lights of joy in her eyes.

Sakura sweat-dropped hearing that.

Nothing really happened then?´´ Eriol said calmly.

You got that right.´´

Sakura-san I can feel that you're waiting for something.´´ Eriol said.

Yeah I'm waiting for Syaoran-kun to come here.´´

My cute little relative is coming?´´

Hai.´´ Tomoyo said.

Sakura-san can you really wait?´´ Eriol asked.

No I can't but I have to´´ Sakura said.

You know you have **TIME** right.´´

Yeah but I have decided to wait.´´

Can you really or will you tempt to do it?´´ Eriol said.

I will wait!´´ Sakura said stubbornly.

It is your powers.´´ Eriol said giving up.

The door opened and closed downstairs. There was someone coming home.

Toya?´´ Yukito's voice sounded.

Yes?´´ her brother answered.

Isn't that Sakura-chan's shoes?´´

Yeah and she has guests.´´ Toya replied.

I guess we shouldn't disturb them then.´´ Yukito said.

I want to disturb them. She said something about that brat last night. Better make sure his isn't here.´´

You really have a sister complex.´´ Yukito said while smiling.

Shut up.´´ Toya replied.

Sakura and company could hear Toya and Yukito walking up the stairs.

The door opened slowly and Toya and Yukito went in.

The moment Yukito saw Eriol. Yukito's other self took over.

I didn't know you where here mas…´´ Yue said. But was interrupted by Eriol.

I am not your master anymore.´´

I know but it is so long tome since I saw you.´´

It is a long time but I just felt like visiting.´´

Toya just stood there frozen. You know each other?´´ He asked.

Yes we do.´´ Eriol said.

Then shouldn't we all just be here?´´ Toya asked.

What do you mean Onii-chan?´´ Sakura asked in puzzlement.

I mean you should tell that teddy bear to stop his act and join us.´´

Huh?´´

You didn't think I knew, did you?´´

you mean that you know about it?

Yes I do. I have known for a long time.´´

Sakura sighed. Kero-chan he knows it already so please join us.´´

Okay.´´ Kero-chan said.

This saves a lot of trouble doesn't it.´´ Toya said.

Yeah it does. Now father is the one to keep from finding out.´´

Wouldn't it be much easier if everyone in this family knew?´´

It really would.´´

Then shouldn't you tell father that.´´

I guess I should.´´ Sakura replied. But Onii-chan you have to keep this a secret.´´

I know I know. But on one condition.´´

What?´´

You have to do my chores on Saturday.´´

This made them all laugh. Long and hard.

Why do you want that?´´ Sakura finally asked.

Well Yuki and I want to go to the park that Saturday.´´

I got it.´´ Sakura said.

I'm home´´ They could hear Fujitaka said from downstairs.

Are you ready Sakura?´´

Yeah.´´

Ohh my we have a lot of guests here today.´´Fujitaka said from downstairs.

Sakura stands up and walks out her door.

She slowly walks through the little hall from her room to the stairs.

She slowly walks down the stairs as well.

She meets her father when she reaches the last step on the stair.

Sakura-san do you know where Toya is?´´

Yeah he is in my room.´´

Could you call him down here?´´

Dad?´´

Yeah?´´

Could you come to my room? There is something I need to show you.´´

Hai.´´ Fujitaka said.

They walk up to the room. Entered the door.

Fujitaka got a shock seeing Yue and Kero.

Well mostly Yue since Kero is so small, but Kero was speaking when Fujitaka saw him.

Dad meet Yue-san, Kero-chan and Eriol-kun.´´ Sakura said.

I'm happy to meet you.´´ Fujitaka said sounding a little nervous but still smiling.

Dad I'm gonna tell you everything. Sometime two years ago I found a magic book in your study.´´ The book was guarded by Kero-chan. Though that is not his real name.´´ His real name is Kerberos the beast of the seal.´´

Nice to meet you Kerberos-san.´´

This is Yue his is another guardian of that book, but he is also the judge who will determine if you're worthy of becoming the master of the cards.´´

Nice to meet you too Yue-san.´´

This is Eriol-kun he is the former master of the cards.´´

The reincarnation of the former master.´´ Eriol corrected her.

Ahh you must be my other half´´ Eriol said to Fujitaka. Nice to finally meet you.´´

Huh?!´´ All except Fujitaka exclaimed.

The fact that Fujitaka didn't say anything only led them to be more puzzled.

You don't seem surprised.´´ Eriol replied.

No I kind of knew that just by looking at you.´´ Fujitaka said.

That we are two half's of the same piece.´´ Eriol continued. When Clow Reed reincarnated. He split in two. One becoming Sakura-san's father the other to me.´´ Eriol explained.

This is getting confusing.´´ Tomoyo said.

Yeah it does´´ Sakura said.

Now.´´ Fujitaka said Let's eat dinner together tonight.´´

Yay.´´ Sakura, Tomoyo and Yukito said. At the mention of food Yukito took over instead of Yue.

Tsukishiro-kun what are you doing here?´´

Fujitaka said surprised at the transformation.

Yue is my other half.´´ Yukito said.

Ahh I understand.´´ Fujitaka said. Now who wants to help with dinner?´´

I will.´´ Sakura said cheerfully.

Great then lets get to it.´´ Fujitaka replied.

Sakura and her dad go down in the kitchen.

Dad?´´

Yeah?´´

Next week Syaoran-kun comes to visit, can he sleep here?´´

Sure he can.´´

Arigato.´´ Sakura said embracing her dad.

What's with you all of a sudden?´´ Her dad asked.

I'm just happy that he may sleep here.´´ Sakura said then added quietly, We have become so close.´´

Hmm, what was that?´´

Nothing nothing.´´

Let's get started.´´ Sakura said.

It was an hour later that they could eat.

Dinner is ready.´´ Sakura called to the others still sitting in her room.

Coming.´´ all of them said.

There was a noise of many people walking down the stairs.

They went to the kitchen.

That looks delicious.´´ Tomoyo and Yukito said.

It does look delicious.´´ Eriol said after them.

They sit down. Folds their hands and says Itadekimasu.´´

While they eat no one says a word.

So how do you like the food?´´ Sakura asks.

It is great Sakura-….´´ Tomoyo, Yukito, Kero and Eriol answers. Therefore the last part couldn't be heard.

After the dinner Sakura helps her dad clean up.

Dad?´´

Yeah?´´

You are really sure about next week?´´ Sakura said nervously.

I am really sure.´´

Now how about explaining that magic of yours I met the persons but I have yet to hear what it means.´´

Sakura explained in some length about her powers, the use of the powers and what it meant.

I see.´´ Fujitaka said. What an interesting life you have lead so far.´´ I am just sad that I have missed it.´´

Um dad. You haven't missed it.´´

Huh?´´

Tomoyo-chan have filmed it all on tape.´´

Then I might be able to see it. Sakura.´´ her dad lowered his voice to a whisper Are you happy?´´

Sakura was baffled with puzzlement. Yeah I am very happy.´´

I'm happy hearing that.´´ Her father answered.

The rest of the evening was spent on talking about things they had experienced in the months that had went away.

Now I will leave.´´ Eriol said, And I am taking Spinel with me.´´

Wise decision.´´ Sakura replied. Oh now that I think about it where is Ruby-san?´´

She went shopping.´´ Eriol answered. She figured that Toya wanted a peaceful night.´´ Eriol said laughing.

Toya then said, Remember to thank her for that.´´

I will.´´ Eriol promised. I must get home.´´ Eriol parted them.

Tomoyo then says, I must get home as well.´´

Okay see you at school tomorrow.´´

Hai see you tomorrow.´´

Tomoyo left.

Ahh´´ Sakura said. I can finally relax.´´

Kaijus never relax do they?´´ Her brother asked.

Sakura was now so tired that she answered, This one does.´´

Toya was speechless after that.

Sakura-san you should go to bed.´´ her father said.

I think I will.´´ Sakura said sleepy eyed, Oyasumi Onii-chan and dad.´´

Oyasumi nasai.´´ They both said.

Sakura crawl up the stairs fighting not to fall asleep walking.

She reaches her door and opens it. Sliding from side to side. She crawls into her bed not bothering to change to night clothes. She falls to sleep not too long after. All that can be heard in her room is from her breathing.

Yawn´´ Sakura wakes up from a dream, a sweet dream she remembers, but that is as far as it goes.

She rises from bed looking at her Clothes.

Huh?´´ Didn't I change last night?´´

No you didn't.´´ Kero said.

Ohayo Kero-chan.´´

Ohayo Sakura.´´ the yellow plush toy replies.

**Knock Knock**

Hai.´´ Sakura replied as someone knocked on the door.

Yukito came in.

Yukito-san.´´

Ohayo Sakura-chan.´´

Ohayo.´´

I came to wake you. Since school is very soon.´´

Huh?´´ Sakura says and looks at the clock ´HOE!´´ I'm late. ´´

Sakura use **TIME** till you're ready.´´ Yukito suggested.

Hai.´´ **Key which hides the powers of stars, show your true form before me I Sakura command you under our contract. RELEASE!**´´

**TIME.´´**

Time stops as Sakura rushes to get ready, feeling as **TIME** consumes her magic power. **TIME** stops working and time starts flowing again.

_Now I'm ready for school._ She rushes downstairs.

Ohayo gozaimasu.´´ She says to her brother and father.

You're late.´´ Toya stated.

I know.´´ She sits down Ohayo mother.´´ She says to the picture of her deceased mother.

Itadekimasu.´´ She says. Sakura is very busy so she eats in like two minutes. Thanks for the food.´´

She takes on her skates and rushes out the door.

Ikimasu.´´

Have a safe trip.´´ Her father shouted after her.

I'm never gonna make it.´´ I know **DASH **She yells Her movement became much faster and she gets to school in no time.

She arrives at school. Totally exhausted. She undoes the magic.

Ohayo Sakura-chan.´´ Tomoyo's Smooth voice called.

Ohayo Tomoyo-chan.´´

Now let's get to class.´´

Hai´´ Sakura added tired.

**Ding dong **Class begins.

Sakura just sits and looks out the window. Sigh.´´

Kinomoto-san pay attention.´´

Hai.´´ However she had a hard time focusing.

** Ding dong** the last bell rang. Sigh´´ What a boring day.´´ Sakura said as she packed her bag.

What do you mean Sakura-chan?´´ Chiharu said.

I mean that nothing happened today.´´

There were many things that happened today.´´

Really?´´

Yes, didn't you hear that a transfer is going to come next week?´´

No I didn't.´´

Sakura-chan wasn't there someone else who would come next week?´´

Ahh Syaoran-kun.´´

That is correct.´´ Chiharu added. The transfer student comes from Hong Kong.´´

You mean?´´

Yeah if it is Li-kun then he might stay a while or else he wouldn't sign up for a school.´´

That means.´´ Sakura said with her heart beating faster and faster.

Hai Sakura-chan´´ Tomoyo added, He is coming to stay a long time.´´

Sakura yelled HOORAY.´´

Sakura-chan keep your voice down.´´ Naoko said.

Hey´´ Their teacher said, Everyone left already you should go home as well.´´

HAI´´ They all shouted. They walked out of school.

So what are you going to do when you get home?´´ Naoko asked Tomoyo and Sakura.

I have no idea but I will be together with Sakura-chan so I bet it will be fun.´´ Tomoyo answered.

I don't really have anything planned maybe go home and wait.´´ Sakura answered.

Wait for what?´´

For the day to go away and a new one to come.´´

Sakura-chan that sounded depressive.´´ Rika said.

Yeah it did.´´ Naoko and Chiharu said.

Hmm I think you're right.´´ Sakura admitted.

You're even admitting it.´´ They said worried.

I'm okay though. I'm just tired. See you tomorrow.´´ Sakura said.

Yeah see you tomorrow.´´ They added silently and left.

Sakura-chan you have been tired all day.´´ Tomoyo said with concern.

I am tired since I used the **TIME** and **DASH** this morning.´´ Sakura added with exhaustion.

**TIME** Takes a lot of magic powers doesn't it?´´

Yeah it does but the one who takes the most is **RETURN**.´´ Sakura said.

**RETURN**, we haven't recorded that one yet.´´

That's because I don't have magic powers that strong yet.´´ Sakura said an idea popping into her mind. She begins to giggle.

What is it Sakura-chan?´´

Nothing Nothing.´´ Sakura answers. She had a plan when Syaoran came. One that Tomoyo would love. I can't wait.´´ Sakura said.

There is still 3 days till he gets here.´´ Tomoyo stated.

Yeah you're right.´´ Sakura said sounding more exhausted than before.

They arrive at Sakura's home.

Welcome home.´´ Fujitaka said as Sakura entered the door.

Arigato´´ Sakura said tired.

Sakura-san what is wrong?´´ Her father asked worried.

I'm just tired.´´

You are beyond tired. You seem more like something drained you.´´

Well the cards that I use takes up a great deal of my powers.´´ She explained.

Then you should be careful.´´ He warned.

I know. I just need some sleep is all.´´

Then you have to go to bed early today.´´ Her father said.

I know. I planned to anyway.´´

That said Tomoyo and Sakura walk up the stairs to her room. They walk into the room and then relax.

So Sakura-chan what have you planned for this evening?´´

Well I just wanted to talk.´´

What did you want to talk about?´´

I wanted to talk about when we first began hunting the cards.´´

Why?´´

I don't know, just for the days to pass. Ohh what about showing my father the action you taped?´´

That might be a good idea Sakura-chan.´´ Tomoyo said with sparkling stars in her eyes.

Showing off her Sakura archive was a great moment for her especially since she had Sakura's permission. Tomoyo had showed it to her mother. Sonomi rejected the thought of magic but enjoyed Sakura being filmed. (Like mother like daughter… right?)

We should do it tonight.´´ Tomoyo said eagerly.

Yeah my father wants to see it as well.´´

Then shouldn't we see it right away?´´ Tomoyo said with almost creepy eagerness.

Shouldn't we wait till we have had dinner.´´ Sakura suggested.

Why?´´

If we wait then he will have more time to enjoy the movie.´´

You may be right Sakura-chan.´´ Tomoyo added.

It was important that he enjoyed the movie. She was upset that her eagerness had almost ruined the moment. They spent the rest of the afternoon to talk about each card they had captured.

Sakura-san dinner is ready.´´

Hai. Tomoyo-chan should we go get dinner?´´ Sakura said.

Yeah I think so.´´

They walk out of the room and down the stairs.

That smells good dad.´´

Arigato.´´ Fujitaka said.

Kinomoto-san?´´ Tomoyo asked quietly.

Nani des ka Daidouji-san.´´

Do you want to watch some of the films I have taken of Sakura-chan?´´

Hai.´´ Fujitaka said smiling.

Which one should we start with?´´ she continued.

Let's begin from the beginning.´´ He suggested.

Hai.´´ Tomoyo replied with her smooth angelic voice.

But let's eat for now. The food is getting cold.´´

Hai. By the way where is Onii-chan?´´

He is eating with Tsukishiro-kun.´´

Okay.´´ Sakura said.

They sit down around the table.

Itadekimasu.´´ The three of them said in unison.

This tastes great Kinomoto-san.´´ Tomoyo complimented him.

Arigato Daidouji-san.´´

They eat while talking about what have happened the past week.

Thanks for the food.´´ They say, again in unison.

I'll clean up. You two just make the video ready.´´

Hai.´´ They say.

They walk into the living room and turns on the television. They switch to the video channel. Tomoyo takes the tape out of her school bag.

She puts it in the video.

Hoe.´´ Sakura says as she remembers how embarrassing the first one was.

Are you girls ready to see the movie?´´ Fujitaka says as he walks towards them.

Hai.´´ they say.

Then let's get started.´´

They see the movie and Sakura is sitting and dozing.

I have some ice-cream in the fridge you want some?´´

Hai.´´

I'll go get it.´´ Sakura offered. She quickly runs out to the fridge and she grabs the ice-cream.

She runs back towards. Suddenly a very heavy press is put on her and she collapses on the floor.

SAKURA-CHAN!´´ Tomoyo exclaims. That being the last Sakura remembers.

Yawn.´´ Sakura says as she wakes up and slowly opens her eyes.

Ohayo Sakura.´´ Kero says when he discovers that Sakura is awake.

Ohayo Kero-chan.´´

You gave us quite a scary Sakura.´´

What do you mean?´´

Three days ago you passed out remember?´´

Three days. HOE. I missed school and everything.´´

Don't worry since your friends said that you had been looking very tired lately, and that you should gain some rest.´´

Oh thank goodness. But three days that means.´´

Yup after today weekend is here Sakura. Kero added.

Hoe.´´

What?´´

I need to go to school.´´

Silly. I thought I said.´´

I'm fine now.´´ She rushes downstairs. Into the kitchen. She finds something to eat in a hurry. Itadekimasu.´´

One minute after she is done eating.

Thanks for the food.´´ She goes out and puts on her skates. Ikimasu.´´ She rushes all she can to get to school.

There it is her school. She takes off her skates and goes up to her class.

Sorry I'm late.´´ Sakura says as she opens the door.

She stops right there. Her Syaoran is standing at the blackboard.

The shocked expression on his face turns to a smile. Ohayo Sakura-chan.´´

As he says that the class is in a state of shock. Did he just call her -chan? The class is buzzing with whispering and talking.

Syaoran-kun Ohayo.´´ She said as she hugs him. They both blush a little. They class went crazy.

Kinomoto-san are you feeling better?´´

If I weren't would I be here?´´

I guess not.´´

As I was saying Li Syaoran is with us once again and this time will stay a little while longer.´´ Take your seat behind Kinomoto-san as usual.´´

Arigato Terada-sensei.´´

Why are you thanking me?´´

Because I get to sit behind Sakura-chan.´´

He did call her –chan.

Ohayo Sakura-chan.´´ Tomoyo said.

Ohayo Tomoyo-chan.´´

Ohayo Tomoyo-chan.´´ Li said.

Ohayo Li-kun.´´ She still hadn't got used to Li calling her that.

They both sit down. Sakura could feel his staring just like the first day the met. However this stare was filled with love. It was sort of nice Sakura thought.

**Ding dong** The bell rang Signalling a break.

Yay.´´ Sakura shouted. A break to be together with Syaoran.

Syaoran-kun Should we eat together?´´

Yeah.´´

They walk out to the school grounds and sits down. They unpack their Bento.

Tomoyo is looking from the first to the other. They eat in silence because they don't have words for what they want to say.

** Ding dong**

Aww´´ Sakura says, Syaoran-kun will you come to my house after school?´´ Sakura just said without thinking.

Yeah I would love to.´´

Then we will go together when school is over.´´

Not to interrupt but class is beginning.´´ Tomoyo added.

That's right.´´ They all rushed to their classroom.

The last class was boring. Since they all had plans for that evening.

**Ding dong **The last bell rang signalling that the weekend was here.

They all pack their bags and go.

When they get out of the school they begin talking.

So Syaoran-kun what have you been doing in these four moths.´´

I have been training. My mother isn't going to let me slack of.´´

Training for what?´´

For no reason. My mother just wanted me to be in training.´´

Sakura sighed.

Sakura-chan what have you been doing?´´

The normal stuff: school, friends and use the **CREATE** card to fight some monsters. But the thing I have been doing the most is to miss you.´´

Syaoran is awed. I have been missing you too.´´ He said.

Oh Syaoran-kun.´´ Long silence followed that.

They arrived at Sakura's house.

I almost feel at home.´´ Syaoran said.

Syaoran-kun I have talked with my father. You can stay here tonight if you want to.´´

_Doki Doki_. You could hear Syaoran's heartbeat get faster.

I can stay?´´

Yeah you can.´´

This truly is a great day.´´

Yeah it is.´´

Let's go in.´´ Tomoyo interrupted. Yeah.´´

The two sweethearts said in unison.

I'm home.´´ Sakura said.

Welcome home kaiju. Toya said from the kitchen not bothering to look.

Stop calling me that.´´ Sakura exclaimed.

Welcome home Sakura-chan.´´ Yukito said.

Yukito-san.´´ The pair said again.

Toya heard that voice. What are you doing here brat?´´ He almost exploded with anger.

I have come to visit Sakura-chan.´´

Toya noticed the change of address towards his sister. Sigh.´´ At least it is better than that plush toy.´´ Toya said referring to Kero.

Come´´ Sakura said to her friends. The lot of them goes up the stairs.

They enter Sakura's room. Welcome home Sakura… What are you doing here kid?´´ Kero asked at the sight of Syaoran.

I'm here to visit. You got a problem with that plush toy?´´

I sure have.´´

Their eyes lock.

KERO-CHAN.´´ Sakura yelled.

What?´´

I have told you many times to knock that off.´´ She sighed, Why does everyone have something against Syaoran-kun?´´

I have nothing against him.´´ Tomoyo said while smiling.

You and our classmates are the only ones.´´ Sakura replied.

Don't forget your father.´´

You're right. Now that I think about it is only Onii-chan and Kero-chan that hate him.

Tomoyo-chan do you have your camera with you?´´

Of course.´´ Tomoyo said.

Good. Syaoran-kun are you ready?´´

For what?´´

To use a lot of magic power.´´

What do you mean?´´

It was you who told Tomoyo-chan about my "leap of love" so if we use the **RETURN** card she could see that moment and capture it on tape.´´

Sakura-chan you will do this for me?´´ Tomoyo exclaimed happily.

Of course I would. So how about it Syao-chan?´´

Syaoran got beef red as Sakura said his name like that. I am ready.´´ He mumbled.

**Key which hides the powers of stars, show your true form before me I Sakura command you under our contract. RELEASE!**´´

The wand became larger as Sakura did her pose.

Syao-chan you ready to give your magic?´´

Yeah here it comes´´

**RETURN**´´ they shouted.

Tomoyo felt like going back in time and she came to witness the time when Sakura leaped of a hole in the stairs into Syaoran's arms. She was in heaven and she recorded all of it. When she returned it felt like waking from a dream. Except the fact that Sakura and Li was exhausted.

Are you happy Tomoyo-chan?´´ Sakura asked her.

More than happy. This is the best scene I have ever gotten. I think I will let you two be alone for now. As payment for that scene.´´ Tomoyo said.

Tomoyo grabbed Kero on her way out the door.

_It means we are alone?!_ Both of them realised.

Syao-chan What should we do?´´

I don't know maybe just rest after what we have been through.´´

Syao-chan can I rest on your shoulder?´´

Sure you can…´´

Dinner's ready.´´ Toya's voice yelled interrupting them.

Aww´´ Sakura said.

Sakura-chan. We can still rest after dinner.´´ Syaoran said with a mischievous smile on his face.

They went downstairs to eat. Itadekimasu.´´ All of them said.

Sakura didn't like the atmosphere around the table.

Syaoran, Toya and Kero sat staring at each other. None of them liking the others company. The air was very tense. No words were said.

I'm home.´´ Fujitaka called from the hallway.

Welcome home dad.´´

Arigato. We have Li-kun on visit I see. So how are you doing Li-kun?´´

I'm doing fine.´´

That's good to hear. Sakura-san are you happy now?´´

Yeah.´´ Sakura said happily.

Well then Li-kun where do you want to sleep?´´

Syaoran blushed like no one has ever blushed before. I-I want to sleep in Sakura-chan's room.´´ He tried to say but no one could hear what he mumbled.

What did you say? Could you repeat that?´´ Fujitaka asked him nicely.

Nothing nothing.´´

I guess since you're Sakura-san's guest you want to sleep in her room.´´ Fujitaka stated.

Do you have anything against this Sakura-san?´´ He then asked Sakura.

I have nothing against it.´´ She said blushing heavily.

Then that is decided.´´

Whoa, what are you saying dad.´´ Toya interrupted.

Neither of them seems to object it.´´ Fujitaka said.

Not that is he going to stay here?´´

At least tonight he is.´´

Toya doesn't reply to that. They eat in silence. Sakura sending blushing looks towards Syaoran.

Thanks for the food.´´ They all say.

Tomoyo-chan are coming upstairs with us again?´´

No I will go home and I will take Kero-chan with me.´´

Then Oyasumi Tomoyo-chan.´´ Both Syaoran and Sakura said.

Oyasumi-nasai minna-san.´´

Oyasumi Daidouji-san the rest says.´´

Then Syao-chan let's get up to my room.´´

Everyone noticed the way she addressed him.

Sakura blushed as she noticed that the name of address indicated what they felt for each other.

Yeah.´´ Syaoran replies to get away from this awkward situation.

They two of them silently left the room and walked up the stairs.

They walk into her room closing the door after them.

Syao-chan?´´

Yeah?´´

Did I just make a big mistake?´´

No not really, we have to tell them at some time so if they get suspicious then we have made some progress.´´

Syao-chan do you want to rest in my bed?´´ She said as an impulse.

He blushed even more if that is possible. Yeah.´´

Then let's rest.´´ Sakura said.

They walk over to her bed. She lay down in the bed. And Syaoran lay down beside her.

They crept close to each other. Syaoran took hold of Sakura with his arms and pulled her very close.

Syao-chan.´´ She whispered in his ear.

I love you Syao-chan.´´

I love you just as much.´´ Syaoran said in response to her statement.

They feel asleep like that in each others arms.

Then morning came. Sakura slowly opens her eyes and there beside her is her love.

Ohayo Sakura-chan.´´ He said when he found out that she was awake.

Ohayo Syao-chan.´´ she said.

She pulled his head towards hers and she kissed him.

Syaoran kisses back as much as he can.

Let's stay in bed for a little while longer.´´ he suggested.

Yeah I don't want to get up from here.´´ They kiss again.

He runs his fingers through her hair. Mmmm.´´ She said.

Sakura-san Breakfast is ready.´´ The voice of Fujitaka took them by surprise.

Hai.´´ They both yelled.

This is most unfortunate.´´ Li said.

Yeah.´´ Sakura said sighing.

Let's go down and get breakfast. Then we can go back up when we are done.´´ Li pointed out.

She nodded. They went out of the room and down the stairs.

Slept well?´´

Yeah.´´ Both said. (It is a something with psychology called mirroring. Get used to it as I will do this a lot)

Let's get breakfast.´´ They sat down at the table.

Itadekimasu.´´ They ate in silence.

I noticed that you are close.´´ Her father said.

They gulped and blushed heavily.

What makes you think that father?´´

I went to your room with an extra bed last night, but you both slept already. In each others arms.´´

The lovebirds both looked down not knowing what to say.

Come on don't be embarrassed.´´ Fujitaka said.

You have nothing against it do you father?´´

Of course not.´´

I'm glad to hear that, since Onii-chan and Kero-chan don't approve.´´

They don't?´´

They don't.´´

You'd better tell them anyway.´´

Yeah.´´

Well you are in charge of all Toya's chores today.´´ Fujitaka said, I'm gonna go to a meeting so you two will have the house for yourselves.´´

We do?´´

Yeah you do. But chores before pleasure. Okay?´´

Okay.´´

I'll help too.´´ Syaoran interrupted their long conversation.

Arigato Syao-chan.´´ Sakura and smiled.

Li began blushing.

Well then thanks for the food. And I'm off.´´ Fujitaka said in a hurry.

After he left Sakura said, Let's get to work Syao-chan.´´

Yeah.´´

They started to clean the house. Syao-chan will you do the laundry?´´

Leave it to me.´´

Then I will vacuum clean the living room.´´

He took the laundry and went into the washing room. He put in the clothes and started the machine.

Sakura had started vacuum cleaning. He thought devilish, _She won't notice me so I can surprise me_.

He sneaked into the living room and tried to scare her.

You're done Syao-chan.´´ She scared him instead.

While he is in that shock state she steals a kiss from him.

So Sakura-chan what am I going to do next?´´ He said after recovering from his shock state.

Next is the kitchen.´´ She added.

Hai my love.´´ he whispered in her ear. She blushed.

They use most of the day to clean the house.

By afternoon they are finished.

Ahh finally done.´´ Sakura said stretching her body.

Yeah it was hard but finally we are done.´´ Li said.

Syao-chan let's rest on the sofa (couch in American) at little.´´

Yeah let's do that.´´ They sit down on the sofa.

She leans on his shoulder.

I am very relaxed right now.´´ she says.

So am I.´´

They rested for a couple of minutes.

I'm home.´´ Sakura's annoying brother Toya said.

Sigh peace time is over.´´ Sakura said.

Sakura I'm home.´´ Kero said flying through the door.

Sigh.´´ Li said, Sakura-chan let's get it over with let's tell them.´´

What now?´´

We might as well.´´

Onii-chan Kero-chan.´´ Sakura began.

Yeah?´´ They both said. Syao-chan and I love each other and we are a couple now.´´

WHAT?!´´They exclaimed very loudly.

Hoe.´´ Sakura said almost falling from the yelling.

And when the time comes we are gonna get married.´´ Li added in a matter of fact tone.

What did you say brat.´´

You heard me.´´

I can't believe this.´´ Toya said.

Better get used to it Onii-chan since I won't ever get another boyfriend.´´ Sakura told him.

Come Sakura-chan let's go to your room.´´

Yeah.´´ They left the others and went upstairs.

I knew it would turn out like this.´´ Sakura started.

Yeah.´´ Syaoran said while suppressing laughter.

What are you laughing at?´´

Well they know our decision and there is nothing they can do. It is funny to think about their choices.´´

Now that she thought about it, it made her laugh as well.

You're right it is funny.´´

Let them cool of for a couple of hours and let's hear what they have to say.´´

That sounds like a good idea.´´

In the meanwhile let's relax on your bed.´´

He sat down on her bed. She joined him.

They kissed and then lay down on the bed. They rested for a long time.

I'm home.´´ Fujitaka said downstairs.

Welcome home.´´ Toya greeted him.

Dad is home.´´ Sakura stated from her lying position on the bed.

Does it really matter?´´ Syaoran said.

Not really. Just wanted to state it.

Time seemed to speed up since her father came home. They had enjoyed the afternoon together.

Dinner is ready.´´ Fujitaka said after an hour had passed.

Do you want to get any dinner?´´ Sakura asked him.

Well they might have cooled of by now and we can't survive on love alone.´´

You've got that right.´´

They decide to go down to eat.

What are we having tonight?´´ They could hear Toya ask his father.

We are having Sakura-san's favourite food.´´

That sounds great dad.´´ Sakura said halfway down the stairs.

When Sakura and Syaoran came into the kitchen they sat down.

Itadekimasu.´´ They all begin to eat.

The silence was even more pressing than the last many evenings.

Both Kero and Toya were staring angrily at Syaoran.

Toya-kun?´´

Yeah dad?´´

You must accept your sister's choice.´´

I CAN NEVER ACCEPT THAT BRAT!´´ Toya screamed.

Onii-chan that is so mean he has a name.´´ Sakura yelled at him.

I'm leaving.´´ Toya told them.

Where are you going?´´ His dad wanted to know.

I am just going out to get some air.´´

I'm going with you.´´ Syaoran said.

What do you say brat?!´´

I'm coming with you to explain that I will never let Sakura-chan down.´´

Sigh fine do that. but don't expect me to listen.´´ The two of them left.

Sigh now that they have left I will talk to you Kero-chan about Syao-chan and I.´´

Its fine Sakura I will accept him when he matures.´´

That's good enough for me.´´

Don't expect to get away from me.´´ Li said while keeping up with Toya.

I get it brat you will never hurt Sakura. But you're still a brat.´´

That may be so. But I will never leave her again and you should be fine with just that. Or are you rally jealous?´´

Toya stopped suddenly. What did you say?´´

Yukito-san told me about your sister complex so are you jealous?´´

You moron.´´

Then why is it that you won't accept me?´´

Because… I can't tell you that.´´

Are you afraid that I will take her away?´´

I… yes I am.´´

Then you have no need to worry I will stay here in Tomoeda.´´

That's not what I meant.´´

Then what do you mean?´´

You take my precious little sister away. I can't forgive that.´´

I won't take her away for many years. You know that we have to grow up before we can move in a house for ourselves.´´

Your logic makes me speechless brat. I give up. She is yours from now on. But do not let her cry even once because if you do I will kill you.´´

I understand. But if it isn't me who makes her cry and I comfort her, please let me live.´´

I will think about it brat.´´

Let's head home then.´´ Syaoran said.

Yeah won't want to worry them.´´

When do you think that they will return?´´ Sakura asked her father.

I think that they should be here soon.´´

Sakura I don't think your brother will ever accept it.´´

I know Kero-chan but we have to try.´´

Sakura-san you friend is strong so he will convince Toya-kun about you to being together is the best thing.´´ Fujitaka said.

I really hope so since I want to be with him till death parts us from each other.´´

You are really serious about this.´´ Kero added.

Of course I am I made a Sakura card out of my love for him.´´

What?! I never knew that.´´

I kept it a secret from you all. It was the card that helped me defeat The **NOTHING** card and turn it into the **HOPE** card.´´

Your love for him is that big?´´

Yeah it is.´´

We're back.´´ Toya and Syaoran said as they got through the door.

Welcome back.´´

Thanks.´´

For now I will accept your relationship.´´

Onii-chan…´´

On one condition.´´

What is that condition?´´

When you get married I want to be the best man.´´

That is a promise Onii-chan.´´

Now let's finish eating.´´ Toya said, I'm hungry.´´

They began laughing.

Thanks for the dinner.´´

Now let's rest.´´ Fujitaka said.

Yeah Syao-chan let's go up to my room and relax.´´

Yeah.´´

They left the room and went up the stairs and closed the door behind them.

Now we will give them a little privacy.

This is my second Fanfic. It is quite different from my last one. This Fanfic is dedicated to Daijin's fanfic named Tears of love tears of hope. Written by Karsten Nielsen. People R&R


End file.
